


Drive

by orphan_account



Series: Gather ye rosebuds 花开须折 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 《Rosebuds》篇番外，讲Chris和Sebastian如何对待两人在一起后事业方面的抉择。 可当作独立故事阅读。





	

// I wanna lay with you until I'm old, you shouldn't be fighting on your own. //

他们一前一后地从门内走出来，穿过一条漫长的走廊。Seb按了电梯，Chris走进去，和他并肩站立，按下了负二楼。电梯门缓缓合上，直到完全闭合的那刻，他们才长出了口气，如释重负地望向对方。

“不赖。” Chris说。Sebastian点头赞同。

刚刚在会议室里，听完他们俩宣布的事，Seb的经纪人说，“这他妈的会是一场风暴。” 出乎预料地，没有人发怒拍桌子，也许她们早就知道会有这么一天。 

“无论如何，至少我们尽了通知的义务。” Sebastian耸耸肩。

  


“所以多数意见是不赞同公开。你怎么想？” Chris问，边从兜里掏出一幅墨镜戴上。

电梯门打开了。他们停顿了一下，确认周围没有其他人，才并肩走进停车场，Sebastian轻车熟路地打开副驾驶的门坐了上去，戏谑地朝Chris挤挤眼。他知道他们在想同一件事。

“上次我坐上这座位时，你可真是个大混蛋。” Sebastian轻笑。

“拜托——这么说是不是太过了点，宝贝，你要让我心碎了。” Chris捂胸，另一只手摇摇Seb的肩膀。

Seb朝他翻了个白眼，把他的手拍下去。“别动手动脚，这里可是公共场合。”

Chris笑笑，发动了车子。Sebastian思考了一会儿，才开口。

“也许听起来会很奇怪，但我发现自己并不在意。”

“怎么说？”

“要公开，可以，不公开，也行。被偷拍到，我也无所谓。”

虽然知道Seb一直是比较淡定直白的性格，Chris还是有点被他的无谓惊讶到，他把车倒出车位，一边听着身边的男人继续。

“在我回纽约的时候我就想过这一切了……Chris，我演过很多同性恋角色，至少这个类型不会没人找我演戏，我可以一直这样下去。如果会流失粉丝……我想，这是我必须承担的代价吧。真的，我也不愿多想，毕竟你知道这一行，永远没法预测未来会发生什么。”

“难怪她们说，不公开的原因之一是，也不见得我们能走到最后。” Chris说。他现在能理解为什么自己经纪人此前带着挑剔审视的眼神打量着Sebastian，就好像她从来没有见过他一样，她只是想知道现在自己身边的这个人是否足够让他真正倾心。

  


“但我想和你走到最后。我会找到一种方式能让我们走到最后。” Sebastian的手覆上Chris握在变速杆上的手。

“Till the end of the line.” Chris低语。他们循斜坡上行，驶入一片耀眼温暖的阳光里。

  


他们去了布鲁克林的Prospect公园。那里，漫威树起了一座高四米的美国队长铜像。那个来自布鲁克林的小个子终于回家了，新闻这么说。Chris之前一直忙于工作，是Sebastian想带他去看看。

他们把车停在一片空旷的树荫下，两人都戴上了帽子和墨镜，压低身子，眯着眼睛看着那座高大的铜像。他们不敢下车或是开得更近些的原因显而易见，一旦被任何人发现真人版的美国队长和巴基居然开同一辆车来拜访，就要闹个大新闻了。

“给，” Sebastian从他深不可测的裤子口袋里掏出了一副望远镜，递给Chris。Chris半是惊喜半是好笑地接过，调整了一下焦距。他通过望远镜的镜片看着那高举的盾牌，美国队长坚毅的表情，头上的A字母，紧握的拳头，以及诸多抢着上前与它合影的粉丝。

  


  


  


  


“谢谢你，Steve Rogers。” Chris说。

“好好照顾你自己。” Sebastian说。

  


回Sebastian家的路上，Chris装作漫不经心地提起，“对了。我有件事要告诉你，” Sebastian停止在手机上打字，转头看着他。

“你知道我一直很喜欢David Foster Wallace。”

那个因抑郁症自杀身亡的美国作家，嗯，Sebastian点点头，他知道这事。

“现在有个制片方想把他的故事拍成电影。于是两个月前，我去他们那推销了我自己。我昨天刚接到通知，” Chris深吸一口气，“他们同意让我自导自演了。”*

Sebastian的眼睛睁大了。“天啊，这太棒了！”他咧开了嘴，看起来像一只超级开心到无所适从的猫，“我真的为你感到高兴。”

“还没完呢，” Chris接下来说的话才是重点，“这部戏是双男主，作家和采访作家的小记者。Sebastian，我想邀请你去为记者的角色试镜。”

Seb听完Chris的话，兴奋的表情凝固在脸上，回答的语气里充满了不确定。“喔——好的。真棒。那，你邀请的是作为Chris男友的Sebastian，还是作为演员的Sebastian？”

但Chris早就预料到他会这么说。“只是给你一个试镜的机会，你要真想拿到这个角色必须得潜规则我。” 他看着Sebastian笑了。“拜托了，我真不想把我作为导演的前途也因为你搞砸了，如果你不适合这个角色我是不会问的。”

“这就是为什么你之前说想多尝试做导演吗？” Sebastian意识到Chris的潜台词。“因为人们不在意导演和谁搞在一起？”

“嗯……只是个备用计划。” Chris促狭地说，“万一你这个十八线小明星有一天需要我这个大导演的提携呢？” 

而Sebastian接下来说的话有点出乎他的意料。

“我们不用讨论这个，Chris。如果我们中有一个人必须退出，那一定是我。” 这个有着一张老天赏饭脸的男人轻声道。“事实上，我一直在想——在有幸扮演了Bucky，在听了那么多人的故事之后——如果有机会，如果我此生不再演戏，我想和退伍军人联合会这样的组织联系，看看我能为他们做什么。”

Chris话听到耳里，一个刹车，把车停到了路边，Sebastian疑惑地看着他，而Chris发现自己无法表达这一刻的感激，只能执起对方的手放到唇边亲吻。

每个人都有感到被什么东西深刻地影响的时刻，而那些时刻没有一个能比得上现在，当我发现你的存在本身就让我想变得更好。

  


他们停在一条闪闪发光的大河旁边。秋季的天空干燥高远蓝得通透，阳光洒下来给路旁的花树镶上一层金边。天边堆满洁白的云朵，像是众神俯瞰人间的影子。

  


“所以你到底跟不跟我一起做这件事？”

“那还用问，我加入了。告诉你，我们应该成立一个公司。我听说LA那边有人在干同样的事，把表演收入用于宣传慈善事业，或是用表演本身支持那些机构**。我可以成为你的合伙人，就算有一天我们不在一起了，你还是没法摆脱我……”

“……恬不知耻。”

“Sebastian，你有一颗不可思议的美丽心灵。你自己知道吗？” 

  


载着Chris和Sebastian的车重新发动，逐渐远去。大河依旧流淌，在高高的秋日天空下。

  


  


END

  


**Author's Note:**

> *注：真的有这么一部电影，叫《The End of the Tour》，于2015年上映，由Jesse Eisenberg和Jason Segel主演。  
> **注：取材于我私心萌着的一对冷CP，两人本就是好朋友，用给彼此的昵称当名字一起开了家公司。特别想看Evanstan为了事业不受影响共同努力找后路，加上我本人很喜欢爱人+合作伙伴这种模式（毕竟也是切实把两个人利益绑到一起的方式），所以就写出来啦，希望大家喜欢  
> 文章开头的那句歌词来自Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber & MØ - Cold Water
> 
> 配图全部来自于网络，仅做加工，它们不属于我


End file.
